My awsomely stupid Inuyasha song of randomness!
by Slowlytheblooddrips
Summary: This is a mix of different songs,changed to fit Inuyasha, it's random and entertaining, it includes:Jingle bells, baby got back, Rudolph the red nosed raindeer and much more! WARNING! ONE Kikyo bashing song!


**Along while ago, my friends and myself of course, gathered in my room, and thought up twisted things while cackling like maniacs, things that NO ONE should ever hear of, and if they do, they'd probably go into a state of shock, a comma maybe... andyway, one of those thins was a random series of Inuyasha-parodies that we formed into a huge, strange- oh how strange, song.(note:Markie I DID change the songs alittle...well I changed some a lot, and I added a few too!) Well I'm going to show everyone that song just to show hope ya like it!**

chapter:1

name of song:Our Awsomely Stupid Inuyasha Song of Randomness

mission: to show level of insanness and make victims laugh

level of changing of said song:very

level of insaness:unnone(that's for you to fingure out)

read:NOW!

Jingle bells

Miroku smells

Kouga's acting gay

Kagome's bike lost a wheel

and Naraku got away(NO!)

Jingle bells

Inu smells

Shippou got a six pack

Sango lost her bommerang

and Miroku's getting smacked(OW!)

Jingle bells

Naraku smells

Kagome's jolly all day

Inuyasha used Wind Scar

and Kikyo took ballet(...weird)

Oh! I hate Naraku yes I do! I hate Naraku how 'bout you? I hate Naraku yes I do! Skip to the shards my Inu!

Inuyasha got runover by a demon

walking from the well one Christmas eve.

you can say you don't believe in hanyous'

but as for me and Shippou we believe!

You know Sango and Shippou and Kouga and Naraku,

Inu-Yasha and Kagome and Kikyo

but do you recall...

the most famous pervert of all!

Miroku the pervert(pervert)

had a little hand problem(if you know what I mean)

and if you ever saw him(saw him)

you would turn around and run(if you were a lady)

All of the other perverts(perverts)

use to laugh and call him names(like a nympho.)

they never let Miroku(the pervert)

join in any pervert games(boy does that sounds wrong and twisted)

then one bright fedual summer day

Sango came to say,

"Miroku will you stop this now? Before I really have a cow!"(don't make me come over there boy!)

now he's really not a pervert(really?)

all the ladies shouted with glee(yippee!)

Miroku and Sango(now)

can get Married!(finally!)

Oh Kikyo oh Kikyo

please burn in hell

oh Kikyo

Oh Kikyo oh Kikyo

please burn in hell oh Kikyo

when you were alive, we liked you a lot

but now all you are, is a bitchy clay pot

Oh Kikyo oh Kikyo

please burn in hell

oh Kikyo

Kagome lost the shards and you cannot lie

Inuyasha's calm is fried

'cause when his girl walks in without any shards

and say that Naraku took 'em

he gets pissed

and he wanna kill Naraku

then he notice those shards are stuffed

in the monkey suit he wearing

he growling and can't stop glaring

"oh,Naraku I want to kill you

you know this sword is real too

your carnations should of warned you

how many youkai this swords sliced into

ooh, but you're still being stubborn

you say you want to fight me

then fight me, 'cause you ain't no average hanyou

I've seen them prowling

the hell with cowering

you're set, I bet, you'll have shit flying like a turbo jet

I'm tired of waitin'

Do you wonder why I'm hatin'?

take the average hanyou and ask him that

You're ass is grass."

Well youkai(yeah) youkai(yeah)

do you got the sword to kill him?(hell yeah!)

then slice him, slice him,slice him, slice him, slice that ass Naraku!

'Gome got back

the shards that is!

**dang that was long wasn't it? You can definatly tell that my friends and I have A LOT of fun, though the last song I made up out of sheer boredom. Well I hope you liked it! Now leave a reveiw and I won't break into your room at night and brutally beat you to death and suffocate you in your sleep while singing "I'm a little tea pot" and laughing like a maniac...WHAT! You think people call me " The twisted evil duck sauce genius" "The crazy authoress that pokes peoples eyes out with her pencil in their sleep" and "Dr. Twisted cereal killer Von vampire authoress" for nothing? HA! THAT'S FUNNY!**

**Anyway...**

**Reveiw please!**


End file.
